The Dairy of Jay Hogart part 2
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Set after We Got the Beat. Based on the mini Dairy of Jay Hogart. What happens when Jay's newest girlfriend finds out what he's been hiding?


**The Diary of Jay Hogart Part 2**

**By: Lexxie Sparrow**

**Summery: What happens when Jay's fiancé finds out what he's been hiding?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it. No copy right infringement is intended.**

_So last month I popped the question to my newest girlfriend. Some say that it may have been a stupid thing to do seeing as she's still in school and planning on going to university very soon. Also the fact that we had been together for only a couple months didn't sit too well with some of her friends either. Anyways just the other day she started asking me where I spent my free time. She didn't like it too well when I hesitated._

"Jason Hogart!" I cringed when I heard her yell. "If you're cheating on me..."

"Woah woah woah!" I said standing up and going over to her. "Why would you think that?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She glared at me. "I know you cheated on Alex, Jay. Who's to say you won't do the same thing to me?"

"I say." I said leaning down and placing a kiss on my fiancé's lips. "I love you alright. Just trust me." I said and pulled her into my arms. If she only knew.

_I couldn't tell her what I was really doing, what I had started about a year ago. There for a while after Sean came back I had him helping me out. Now since he up and left to go fight the bad guys I'm on my own. I started it mostly for extra cash on the side. After all a guy has his needs ya know. Now I'm still doing it for money but now I'm having to save it for the wedding._

"Now Emma and Liberty are going to wear dresses in the same style like at the debut but a different color. I was thinking maybe blue. Now did you decide who was going to be your best man?" I barely heard her as I had dozed off a bit. "Jay!" I sprung awake when I heard her yell my name.

"Huh what?" I yelped sitting up. We were sitting in her parent's living room planning our wedding.

"I asked if you had decided who was going to be your best man." I yawned just a bit. They had taken a lot out of me today.

"Yea I got a letter back from him yesterday. He'll be here a week before the wedding." I told her. She started talking about color patterns as I started to doze off again.

_Don't get me wrong. I don't mind helping her out as much I as thought I would at the beginning. When we first started I had told her that her, her mom, and her friend that they could plan all of it, just tell me when and where I had to be. I had received two very painful hits to my ribs. The thing about that day though is they had exhausted me. How can three people move that fast? You're probably wondering what I'm talking about aren't you?_

"Jason!" the three little kids I baby sat yelled running up to me as I walked through the door.

"Hello my little angels." I said happily in the accent I had worked so hard to perfect as I bent down to their level.

_The one thing no one knows about me is that I love kids. No one needs to know either. Besides even if you told them no one would believe Jay Hogart, bad ass of Degrassi, had a way with kids. Everything was running smoothly until she called my cell one day while I was there. I stepped outside for a second._

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. I didn't realize I was still speaking in with the accent.

"Jay? Is that you?" I heard her say sounding confused.

I coughed really quick before speaking again. "Yea it's me. What's up?" I asked in my regular voice.

"My dad let me borrow his car again for the day. I was wanting to know if you wanted to go grab something to eat." I looked down at my watch. I still had another hour before their mother would be home.

"I can't. I'm at work right now." I said and saw the boy poke his head out of the door.

"Jason! Come play with us!" I cringed and hoped she didn't here that.

"Jay! What was that?" she asked me. I sighed and hung my head before trying to come up with something.

"That was Tony's kid. His wife made him bring him to work with him today." I told her. If she finds out what I'm really doing she'll freak out.

"Well tell me where you're at and I'll come get you." I cringed again. I didn't not want her to see me like this especially in this suit. I should start wearing the one I wore to the debut instead of this tweed thing but she had insisted that I put that one up for the wedding.

_So I told her where I was. Hopefully she wouldn't be here until after their mother got home and I had the chance to change out of the costume. I went back in to the house where I had left the three of them. About twenty minutes later while I was playing Candy Land with them there was a knock on the door. I went over to answer it._

"Jay?!" I opened the door to find my beautiful fiancé standing there on the porch. "What are you doing?"

Before I could respond little Jacob and one of his sisters ran up and grabbed my legs. "Jason who is she?" she looked up at me and asked.

I looked down at the two kids and then back up at the girl I love. I let her come inside as I walked over to the couch with the two kids still attached to my legs. I sat down and the two girls climbed up beside me while their brother crawled into my lap. My fiance sat down in the chair next to us.

"Jason Mommy doesn't like strangers in the house." the oldest said.

"Well she's not a stranger." My fiancé looked at me funny when she heard the accent. "You see she's my Cinderella."

_Yes I know it's a very strange analogy but it's the best explanation I could give two six year olds and a four year old. Plus she had told me about her daydreams about the emo-kid she crushed on a while back. She smacked me when I died laughing at it at the time._

"She's your Cinderella? Do you love her? Are you getting married?" the oldest one of the twin girls asked sounding excited.

I smiled over at her before turning to the girls. "Yes I love her very, very much and we're getting married very soon."

"What's her name?" the other twin asked.

"Her name's Manuela." I smiled as the two girls ran over to Manny and started asking her questions about her dress and all sorts of stuff.

_Well it didn't go as bad as I had expected. She helped me baby-sit them for the next hour until their mother came home. The kids quickly told her about our engagement. We left with a promise that they would be invited to the wedding in a few months._

As soon as we walked out of the door Manny turned to me and kissed me full on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked when we pulled apart. Damn she could kiss.

"You were so sweet with those kids." she said as we walked to over to her dad's car. "Makes me kinda excited for when we have kids. You're gonna be an awesome daddy."

I smiled as she tossed me the keys. "You'll make a great mom." I said as we got into the car before smirking. "You know we can start on that right now if you want."

She grinned back. "Nice try, baby. Let's wait a couple years before we worry about kids."

"Well it's gonna take some practice don't you think?"

_So that didn't go as horrible as I had expected. We stopped back by my place so I could change out of my suit. After I got changed we went to a little Italian restaurant not too far from her place. After dinner we went back to the apartment and watched TV for a while before heading off into my room to start working on our future family. She makes me not want to wait. I don't agree with her when she says I'll make a good dad but with my experience and my girl by my side I think I'll be fine._

**The End**


End file.
